


Ventricle.

by BornofFlame



Series: Accidental Adoption [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abortion Warning, Gen, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN, bisexual disaster logan, but logan had wanted it, infant virgil, logan has a mental breakdown in a walmart, nico flores is smooth af, teen parent logan, virgil is the cutest little kiddo, virgil's first word is space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan made a dumb decision when he was eighteen, which led him to being saddled with a difficult choice when he was just nineteen.  Now he's living everyday with the consequences.(in the accidental adoption universe, but can be read as a stand alone. no prior knowledge needed)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Nico Flores/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Accidental Adoption [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079543
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Ventricle.

**Author's Note:**

> ven·tri·cle  
> /ˈventrək(ə)l/  
> ANATOMY  
> -a hollow part or cavity in an organ.  
> -each of the two main chambers of the heart, left and right.  
> -each of the four connected fluid-filled cavities in the center of the brain.
> 
> enjoy some logan love because I feel bad for his lack of being in this universe.

He was nineteen, young and dumb when it happened-

Logan stared down at the sleeping boy in his arms, a newborn that was only five hours old, with a shock of black hair that was reminiscent of Logan’s baby photos. He was the only one awake, his ex also asleep from the sheer toll of birth on her body.

She had wanted to keep him, and then, now that Logan was holding the infant, she had admitted that she was going just… throw him into the foster system and hope that someone wanted him. Logan hadn’t wanted to keep the child, he’d begged her to have an abortion, but he’d promised in the end to still pay child support if that’s what she wanted.

But now…

Now he was holding his son. She didn’t want him, he looked too much like his dad, and Logan could feel his own heart tearing apart as he thought of giving him up. 

His ex stirred and Logan looked up as she opened her eyes, a look of displeasure on her face.

“You’re looking at it all weird.”

Logan smiled softly down at the infant. “I know. He’s beautiful.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not a teen mom.”

“You told me that you don’t want him.”

“And I don’t.” She looked up at the ceiling of the hospital room and sighed. “Where did we go wrong Lo?”  
Lo.

Ah yes, the nickname that she’d called him for so long, when they were first dating junior year in highschool. Logan used to look back on his past with fond memories, but now everything was tainted the smallest bit darker with the realization that he had, in fact, cut his younger phase short.

“It was the drunk hate sex, I’m sure.” He responded and she laughed.

“I can’t take him. I want a life Logan.”

Logan nodded. “I’m sorry. But if I may?”

“May what?”

The infant yawned in his sleep and Logan’s heart broke again. “I’d like to take him. You won’t have to pay child support, we can go our separate ways and never talk again if you want, but goddamnit, I want to raise him.”

She shot him a rueful look. “Take him. After I’m discharged, I never want to see you again though.”

“Of course.” Logan held back his happiness, but his face betrayed him and even she knew as she watched him hold the infant just a bit closer.

Maybe a part of her wondered how someone like Logan could have ever loved that deeply.

Maybe a part of her didn’t care.

…

Logan had a harder time the next morning convincing the nurse who was filling out the paperwork to put him down as the provider. After all, the kid was supposed to go straight to adoption, and now the father wanted him.

Not to mention the whole naming thing. She was less than impressed when Logan told her that he wanted the infant to be named Virgil. 

Logan won both battles and after a talk with Virgil’s doctor, he was heading out to his car with the infant safe in a carrier, which he buckled in before getting in the driver's seat and leaving.

…

He had no idea what he was doing. Virgil was sitting in the shopping cart child spot, chattering happily in the gibberish that only babies spoke as Logan had an emotional breakdown in front of the baby food.

It’d been six months since Virgil had been born, and according to online and the various books he’d read, advice from his mother and also from his great aunt, the kid should be fine starting solids, but he didn’t know _which._

Virgil babbled something and a tiny hand patted Logan’s hair. He looked up and Virgil giggled before reaching for his glasses. Logan leaned his head back a bit.

“Virgil, we’ve discussed that you cannot gnaw on my glasses. You have a teething toy or a pacifier if you’d like.”

Virgil clapped.

There was a gasp behind him and Logan looked back to see a woman, who was grinning at the pair.

“Is that your son?” She walked up to him and cooed at Virgil. “How old is he?”  
“Six months.” Logan said tiredly as Virgil clapped again and the woman smiled.

“He’s clapping so early. Most don’t for a good while.”

Logan pumped a tired fist in the air. “Wonderful.”

“I’m Katrina, I’ve got some little ones at home, it can be tiring. How old are you? You look a little young to be this sweetie’s daddy. What’s your name?”

Logan held out his hand for her to shake. “Logan Alt, nineteen.”

“Oh! Is your lucky bride at home?”

Logan bit his lip and looked down at the floor of the supermarket. “Ah, no.”

Katrina seemed to freeze for a moment, but it was fleeting enough that Logan ignored it as she looked up at him.

“Six months you say? He should be in prime time to start solids.” When Logan nodded, she seemed to straighten up. “Would you like some help with a list of foods that you can start him on? I also have a wonderful book in my car I can grab you.”

Logan stared at her. 

Then he burst into tears and Katrina pulled him into a hug, rubbing a hand soothingly across his back.

“Hey darlin, I know how hard it can be, having a young one so early.” 

Logan nodded into her shoulder and she pulled him back to arms length, a soft smile on her face. “You’re gonna be the best dad this kiddo ever has. Let me help you get him some starter foods and then I’ll give ya my number and you can call me on my phone whenever. We sure are damn lucky for these samsung flipphones, aren’t we?”

“Thank you…” Logan stuttered out as he wiped at his eyes. Katrina nodded and gave him another hug before turning to Virgil and patting his head. 

“Hey buddy. I’m here to help your daddy, okay?”

Virgil babbled something and mirrored her smile. Katrina gave him another gentle pat on the head. “Thank you for letting me know that very important thing.”

Logan looked down at Virgil. “What’d he say?”  
Katrina’s response was simple. “That he loves you very much. Onward to the bananas!”  
…

Katrina and her family were there when Virgil first waddled up to Logan, and said his first word.

“Space!”

Logan blinked as Virgil made grabby hands, but he complied and lifted his son up into his arms.

Katrina leaned over. “Looks like you have a little science nerd.”

Virgil reached out and excitedly patted Katrina’s shoulder. “Space!” He crowed out and Logan couldn’t help but grin as his now one year old excitedly chirped the word again, squirming in Logan’s arms.

“Looks like you might be right. Would you like down?” Logan asked and Virgil nodded vigorously.

Logan set him down. Virgil laughed and clapped again before looking up at his dad with glee. 

“Space!”

“That’s right.” Logan nodded solemnly. “Space.”

Virgil waddled off to where Katrina’s other kids were playing, and the group easily parted to include him.

“Kat.. thank you for inviting us to your christmas celebration, you didn’t need to.” Logan looked away from Virgil and she shrugged.

“Lo, with your mom’s passing in November, you told me that you didn’t have anywhere to go, of course I’d offer you my home.” Katrina picked at a loose thread on her sweater. “Virgil deserves a good first Christmas, and you need social interaction.”

Logan laughed softly. “I guess you’re right.”

“I always am.” Katrina crossed her arms. “I need to go check on my husband, but I’ll see you around. Try talking to my younger cousin.”

Logan looked around the room. “Where are they?”

Katrina pointed to a man Logan’s age, who was sitting on the couch, surrounded by the stuffed animals that the other kids were bringing to him. “Nico Flores. He’s single.”

She winked and Logan rolled his eyes at her fondly before heading over to the couch. Nico looked up from the kid who was speaking to him, a grin splitting his face. “Hey! I could use some company!”

The kid that he’d been talking to rapidly fired something at him in Spanish and Nico laughed before responding in kind as Logan carefully moved the stuffed animals and sat next to him.

Once the kid had gone back to the others, Nico held a hand out for Logan to shake.

“Nico Flores.”

“Logan Alt.”

“That your son?” Nico pointed to Virgil, who was sitting on the ground as another one year old passed him blocks, which he promptly threw down with a laugh.

“Yeah, how’d you guess?”

“He’s the whitest child here.” Nico ran a hand through his hair and grinned at Logan. “You’re extraordinarily pale.”

“It’s the german from my father’s side.” 

“Ah.” Nico laughed as a girl brought him another stuffed animal, taking one from the pile on the ground at his feet as she switched them out.

“Thank you Tio!”

“It’s just Nico, you know that Gemma!” 

Gemma gave a screeching laugh as she ran off. 

“So, how’d you meet my cousin?”

“I had a bit of a rough time finding Virgil, that’s my son, some food as he was about to start solids and I’ve never had a child, so I was unsure of what to buy him and she helped.” Logan smiled as Virgil looked up to find him, getting off the ground to waddle over and hold his hands up. He picked up Virgil, who pulled his glasses off his face and held them out to Nico.

“Space!”

Nico took the glasses and nodded seriously. “Space.”

Virgil, pleased, wiggled out of Logan’s grip again, but not before stealing a stuffed animal from the pile.

Nico handed him his glasses. “He’s sweet.”

“Indeed.” Logan smiled fondly before shaking himself out of it. “So, what brings you here?”

“Kat invited me because, and I quote: ‘There’s gonna be a hot boy here, I swear it.’” Nico grinned at him. “She wasn’t wrong.”

Logan felt the blush start to creep up his face and he swallowed nervously. “Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s a pity I don’t know his number.” Nico leaned back on the couch and shrugged. “It’s also a pity that there’s not really any mistletoe nearby, the cat’s allergic.”

Logan felt like he was gonna die.

“Guess I’ll never know.”

“Ifyoureallywantmynumberyoucouldhaveit.” Logan blurted out in a rush.

Nico gave him a blinding grin. “Sounds like a date.”

Yeah, Logan had made some dumb decisions in his teenage years. But if it had led him to a warm Christmas party, with a cute boy his age next to him and an adorable son playing with his friend’s kids…

Was it really dumb?

**Author's Note:**

> looks at the nico x logan tag  
> no fics  
> me: fine, I'll do it myself.


End file.
